1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sunshades for automobiles.
2. Prior Art
Some popular automobile windshield or window sunshades include folding cardboard panels, and fabric-spanned spring loops. Other sunshades are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,572 to Maguire shows a sunshade comprised of a pair of fans, each with a plurality of blades hinged about a common pivot. The large number of interconnected rigid blades are relatively expensive to manufacture and assemble. Another sunshade is sold by Quantum Auto, Inc. of Los Angeles, Calif., under the trademark "BRELLA-SHADE." It is comprised of a flexible sheet supported by four radial arms hinged about axes parallel to the sheet. The arms fold and unfold through three dimensional space like an umbrella, so that it is cumbersome to use in the tight confines of an automobile.